


Dark Secret {Vettel}

by PrettyVettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyVettel/pseuds/PrettyVettel
Summary: Gracie Knight has been hiding a dark secret where she hasn’t told Sebastian or Christian about it and she didn’t want them to know about it yet she been throwing her food away when she was meant to eat it. Britta and Heikki noticed a change in Gracie because she normally active.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Original Female Character





	Dark Secret {Vettel}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie hiding a secret from Sebastian as she scared that someone that not part of the team will tell him about her secret that she has an eating disorder yet she lies to them about it.

Gracie was at the table drawing her arts and she heard Sebastian voice and she didn’t want to move because she was comfortable where she was yet he came in seeing her sitting there drawing.

“Gracie play with my hair please.” Sebastian whined as she looked at him and he rest his head on her lap as she play with his hair softly knowing he was calm and they smell food yet the smell made Gracie start to get sick which Sebastian sat up before she threw up in the bin in the bathroom which she heard Sebastian voice.

“Bubbles are you ok in there?” Sebastian asked her yet Britta looked at Heikki who folded his arms at Sebastian which he sighed hopeless before he went back to her seat looked at her drawing as she finished in the bathroom.

“Are you ok Gracie?” Heikki asked her as she nodded at him.

“Yeah I’m fine Heikki don’t need to worry about me.” Gracie said as she went from there seeing Sebastian trying to finished her work which she smiled at him and she rest her head against his shoulder as he looked at her softly and they were carried on drawing which they heard Mark voice as he walked in holding bottle of laxatives as Gracie looked at him.

“Is this yours Gracie?” Mark questioned her as she shook her head at him which everyone looked at Mark before Gracie got up from her seat and she went from there which she saw Lewis there and he smiled at her which she smiled back at him.

“What’s up?” Lewis asked her as she looked at him.

“Just wanted a break from Red Bull that’s all how are you anyway?” Gracie asked Lewis who looked at her before she start to get dizzy which she ignore the dizziness but she fell to the ground yet Lewis place his feet underneath her head so her head doesn’t hit the floor which he yelled for Sebastian who came out seeing Gracie on the floor and he pick her up and took back to Red Bull paddock as he saw Mark open the door which he place her on the sofa wondering why she fainted and he read her diary and he saw the eating disorder which he place down.

* * *

Standing in front of her mirror she saw her body and it was hard for her not to tell anyone about this and she went from there and she felt something grabbed her and she saw Sebastian there with Mark.

“Do you have an eating disorder Gracie?” Sebastian questioned her as she shook her head at him and she tried to walked away from him but he stopped her.

“Don't even go there Gracie just tell us.” Sebastian pleaded with her as she looked at him.

“I’m fine ok I don’t need you reading my diary of telling me what to do.” Gracie said to him which Mark looked at her.

“Why faint? If you were fine.” Mark said as she looked at him and she looked at him.

“Light made me get dizzy ok.” Gracie said as she went from them yet they heard Heikki voice and Gracie voice.

“I’m not hungry Heikki ok I will let you know if I’m hungry or not.” Gracie said to him and she went from there and she went straight to the hotel and she gets there and she locked the door behind her and she start to make herself sick and she finished throwing up as she flush the toilet and she washed her mouth out and she heard a door knocking which she saw that Britta there with Heikki as she let them in and she stretched which Heikki noticing her ribs were showing.

“Have you been starving yourself lately?” Heikki asked her as she liked to think she has but she hasn’t really.

“Don’t think so Heikki.” Gracie said to him as he folded his arms at her which she was about to leave but Britta stopped her.

“Tell us we won’t tell him if you’re scared to tell him.” Britta whispered as she looked at them before she burst into tears.

“How long have you been keeping this as a secret?” Heikki asked her as she wipe her tears softly.   
  
“Since the start of the season please don’t tell him I want to tell him when I’m ready.” Gracie said softly which they nodded at her softly.

* * *

Walking towards the Red Bull paddock for the Chinese Grand Prix which she was excited for this race unlike the Malaysian Grand Prix where Sebastian decided to do Multi 21 and Mark wasn’t happy and she didn’t blame him for it. 

She saw Mark there talking to Christian which she waved at them before going inside yet Sebastian hugged her softly and she hugged him back but she couldn’t tell him that she got an eating disorder yet she looked at him.

“You still own me a go kart race like you promised me.” Gracie said to him as he nodded at her.

“Yes I did promised you on that but don’t worry we will have a race.” Sebastian said to her as she place a kiss against his cheek before walking over to Britta and they chatted for a while when they heard Maisie voice who happen to date Sebastian which Gracie didn’t know that she was coming to watch the race and she went up to Sebastian.

“Hi my pretty boy I miss you last week.” Maisie said to him as she kissed him which Gracie spat her drink onto the floor and Gracie wished she told him that she like him.

“You didn’t have to come you know that.” Sebastian said to her as she noticed that Gracie was in the room yet she wrap her arms around Sebastian neck but Gracie rolled her eyes at them and he knew that Gracie had a crush on him.

“Well I wanted to surprise you so here I am anyway where am I sitting for the race?” Maisie asked him as he looked at her.

“With the fans.” Sebastian said to her as she looked at him before she looked at Gracie. 

“What about her? Why can’t she sit with the fans?” Maisie asked him as he looked at her.

“Because she apart of my team ok I won’t let her sit in the stands by herself.” Sebastian said to her as Gracie looked at Sebastian softly.

“I’m actually sitting in the paddock while watching the race.” Gracie said to her as she rolled her eyes at Gracie. 

“No one asked you fat ugly bitch go drop some weight.” Maisie said to Gracie who felt a tear rolled down her cheek before she punched Maisie in the face hard and she went from there and Sebastian went after her and he place her into his arms yet Heikki didn’t even bother helping Maisie up neither did Britta and she looked at Sebastian softly.

“You’re not fat you’re beautiful as ever I wish she never came today.” Sebastian said as she shook her head at him.

“There’s something you need to know Sebastian I’m scared that you will walk away from me I should have told you before the season started but I got scared.” Gracie said to him as he looked at her softly.   
  
“You can tell me anything I won’t walk away from you I promised you that just tell me.” Sebastian said as she chew her lip.

“I have an eating disorder Sebastian I been starving myself.” Gracie blurted out and Sebastian looked at her before walking away from her.

“You promised me you wouldn’t walk away from me you can’t even keep that promise.” Gracie said as she went back inside seeing Heikki there with Mark and Christian.

“If you want to fire me Christian please do so I don’t have to worry about anything.” Gracie said as he looked at her getting up from his seat before placing her in his arms.

“Why did you keep it from us from Sebastian?” Christian asked her as she shrugged at him and she heard Sebastian voice. 

“Why hide it from me? Who else know about it beside me Gracie?” Sebastian asked her as she looked away from him and he walked right up to her.

“Just Britta and Heikki that’s all.” Gracie said to him as she didn’t want to look at him and Christian play with Gracie hair softly.

* * *

After the race, Gracie was outside of the Red Bull Paddock talking to her mum on her phone and she heard Lewis voice which she smiled at him and she saw Sebastian there as she looked down at the floor when he walked right past her and she finished on the phone to her mum before she looked at Lewis softly.

“I explained everything to you later I better see what’s up with Sebastian.” Gracie said to Lewis who nodded at her before Nico looked at Lewis and she saw Sebastian on the sofa as she sat next to him which he place his head on her lap as she play with his hair.

“Watch when this becomes an habit for you.” Gracie said as he smiled at her before she grinned at him before they heard Maisie voice.

“What is she doing with you? Why are you friends with a girl who killing herself by not eating?” Maisie asked him and Gracie chewed her lip and she felt a tear rolled down her cheek and it hit Sebastian on his cheek.

“You know what I don’t even want you here anymore or I don’t even want to date you anymore you’re dumped don’t even bother calling me because I won’t answer.” Sebastian snapped at her before Fernando looked at Sebastian.

“Is there everything alright Sebastian?” Fernando asked Sebastian who nodded at him before Gracie went up to Sebastian who place her in his arms softly knowing that he didn’t like when Maisie talks down to Gracie and they went from there and she looked at Heikki who was checking his notebook.

“Get yourself ready as we are going to go out for dinner and yes Gracie I will be keeping my eye on you.” Heikki said to her as she sighed softly before Sebastian placed a kissed against her head and they got themselves ready for team dinner as Gracie covered herself and she saw Sebastian there and he smiled at her which she smiled back at him as they looked at Heikki and Britt but Maisie came along with us but she went to the woman toilet yet Britta went up to Gracie.

“Tell him how you feel we all know that you and Sebastian flirt with each other all the time.” Britta whispered to her as she looked at Sebastian who was on his phone and she nicked his phone.

“Now I got your attention I need to tell you something but I’m scared that it will ruined our friendship I really like you Sebastian I always have done.” Gracie said covered her mouth with her hands and he looked at her yet he took her hands from her face and he kissed Gracie which she kissed him back yet Maisie came in seeing Sebastian kissing Gracie before pulling away from him.

“How dare you kiss my boyfriend you fat ugly bitch you touch my Sebastian I will break your back in front of everyone go starve yourself no one likes you everyone hates you Sebastian hates you he thinks your an attention seeker little bitch.” Maisie snapped at poor Gracie who walked away from them which Sebastian went after her yet Britta stopped Maisie and he pulled her towards him. 

“None of that is true I love you Gracie I should’ve asked you asked in the first place not her.” Sebastian said to Gracie who kissed him which he kisses her back softly before she pulled away from him.

“I love you too Sebastian I always have done.” Gracie said to him as he wrap his arms around her.

“Are you going to finished your plate tonight for dinner or are you going to leave some on the plate?” Sebastian questioned her as she looked at him softly. 

“Find out tonight.” Gracie muttered as they went to restaurant with Britta, Heikki, Mark and Christian and they went to find a seat which Gracie was next to Sebastian and across from Heikki who going to keep his eye on her.

* * *

After dinner, Gracie actually finished her plate and Heikki was proud of her and she smiled softly before she got up from the table yet Maisie went after her and start to think about being healthy but Maisie words was on her mind and she heard her voice.

“Just give up me and Sebastian are going to be together forever while you will be under ground dead no one cares about you your parents don’t care about you Sebastian doesn’t even gives a shit about and Red Bull don’t want an skinny bitch like you so here’s a razor go slit your wrist dong bother coming back to Red Bull paddock.” Maisie warned Gracie who punched and kicked Maisie which Mark heard screaming and shouting coming from the ladies and Gracie was on the floor looking up seeing Maisie about to stab her when Mark, Heikki and Sebastian burst into the room yet Sebastian went up to Gracie and he place her in his arms.

“You do care about me right Sebastian.” Gracie whispered as he looked at her softly.

“Of course I do ok I do anything for if you want me to officially dumped Maisie I will because I heard what she said to you it’s disgusting I will do anything for you.” Sebastian whispered back and she rest her head against his chest hearing his heartbeat smiling down at her and she looked at Maisie.

“Maisie stay away from me and Gracie for good you don’t make threat to her.” Sebastian snapped at Maisie who gasped at him as Gracie looked at him softly which Maisie looked at him.

“You know what Sebastian you’re dumped you’re nothing to me I hope Alonso win the championship and not you ok you don’t deserve it you ugly dick.” Maisie said before she went from us yet Gracie trip her up and Maisie smacked her face against the door handle hard and she looked at Sebastian who smirked at her which she kissed him and he kissed her back.


End file.
